yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
ARC of Smile!
！ |romaji = Āku obu Sumairu |performer = BOYS AND MEN |previous = Future fighter! |next = Speaking|episode = 50-75|japair = April 5, 2015}} "ARC of Smile!" ( ！ Āku obu Sumairu) is the third Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by BOYS AND MEN. It debuted on April 5, 2015, in episode 50. Recording Credits * Performed by: BOYS AND MEN * Lyrics by: YUMIKO * Composed by: mu-ray * Arranged by: Meis Clauson * Record Label: Marvelous (マーベラス) Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= はじめようか？（ ！） 　 　 、 　 　 ！ 　 　 　 、 、 ！ 　ドロー！ かが こりそうな が へとシンクロして　 い が る るがしたい　 までの に らばってる の き して 　 　 ！ はまるで るジェットコースター けまわれ 　 ！エンタメイト を えてつながる　 とのゴール ではいかない？　 ！あきらめない 　 　 　ｘ４ もっと みへ（ 　 　 ！） ここでやれるかそれとも わりって かんないから ターンも に　 　 ！ いつかどり きたい のイメージは の 　 　 　 ！ 、 　 　 。 ドロー！ |-| Rōmaji= LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Hajimeyō ka? (Come on!) Thank you for waiting, Don't miss it! Start a countdown 3, 2, 1! Step forward and dorō! Nanika ga okori sō na yokan ga Tamashī e to shinkuro shite atsui Heart ga takanaru Yurugashitai ima made no Limit Fīrudo ni chirabatteru Musū no Possibility hikidashite Fight it out! Kibun wa marude hashiru jetto kōsutā Kakemaware Ba Bang! Entameito Jikū wo koete tsunagaru nakama to no gōru Hitosujinawa de wa ikanai? No! Akiramenai I will go x 4 Motto takami e (Fly so high!) Koko de yareru ka sore to mo owaritte Dare hitori wakannai kara Zettai zetsumei tān mo hade ni Turn over! Itsuka tadoritsukitai saikō no imēji wa Just Smile Just Smile Zenkai Egao no ARC My pride never changes! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Don't miss it. Step forward and dorō! |-| English= LADIES AND GENTLEMEN Let’s start, shall we? (Come on!) Thank you for waiting, Don’t miss it! Start a countdown, 3, 2, 1! Step forward and draw! There’s a feeling something’s about to happen A synchro to my soul, throbbing in my burning heart I want to jolt my current limits Scattered upon this world’s field Draw out your numerous possibilities, fight it out! My feelings are speeding like a jet coaster Dashing about with a ba-bang! Entermate! Linked across space and time, the goals I share with my comrades Can’t deal with it the easy way? No! Don’t give up I will go x4 Up to greater heights! (Fly so high!) Will we make it, or will it end here? Nobody knows Even in a desperate turn, turn the tide over with a loud bang! One day I want to arrive at the ultimate image Just smile, just smile Full throttle into the ARC of smiles! My pride never changes! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, don’t miss it! Step forward and draw! |-| Characters * Reiji Akaba * Dennis Macfield * Shun Kurosaki * Shingo Sawatari * Serena * Yūya Sakaki * Noboru Gongenzaka * Tsukikage * Reira Akaba * Yūto * Yūgo * Yūri * Yuzu Hīragi Duel Monsters Card appearances *CC One-Eyed Past Eye *Entermage Trapeze Magician *Moonlight Cat Dancer *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon *Superheavy Koujin Susano-O *Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu *Abyss Actor - Big Star Monster appearances *Entermate Cheermole *Entermate Fire Mufflio *Entermate Friendonkey *Entermate Discover Hippo *Entermate Plusturtle *Entermate Turn Toad *Entermate Warrior Tiger *Entermate Whip Viper Single The single containing and named after ARC of Smile! was released on May 27, 2015 and contains the following tracks: *ARC of Smile! *Star Star (スタースター Sutā Sutā) *ARC of Smile! (instrumental) *Star Star (instrumental) Navigation Category:Songs